


Dumped

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maxie dumps Sam, can they remain friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumped

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and thanks to Morgan for your request of Saxie.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own GH or anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.

Fandom General Hospital  
Title: Dumped  
Characters: Sam and Maxie  
Pairing: Saxie (Sam/Maxie)  
Rating/Warnings: Rated R. AU, FemSlash, and Strong Language.  
Summary: When Maxie dumps Sam, can they remain friends?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and thanks to Morgan for your request of Saxie.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Sam or Kelly and Maxie or Kirsten.  
Words: 761 words without title and ending.

*Dumped* One-Shot

Sam opened the door and let Maxie into her new apartment. They had been best friends before they had started to go out. But since Maxie had dumped her, they had been spending less and less time together and Sam had decided to change that.

But the first thing that they needed to do was clear the air, so Sam decided to get the ball rolling. “Why did you dump me?” She asked and watched as Maxie got comfortable on the couch.

Maxie stopped moving on the couch and turned her sad blue eyes on Sam. “I didn’t dump you, don’t say it like that. You make it sound like I was trying to get rid of you and that’s not what I was doing at all.”

Sam folded her arms across her chest and stared Maxie in the eyes. “No matter how you try to spin it, the truth of the matter is that you dumped me. Now I want to know why.”

There were tears in Maxie’s eyes as she finally decided to come clean with Sam. “You’re right Sam, I did dump you. But I didn’t do it to hurt you. I did it to protect myself. I knew that we would be better off just being friends.”

Sam stared at her best friend and her ex-girlfriend and said, “Why would you think I would be better off without you? I loved you, Maxie. I told you things about myself that I’ve never told anyone else and this is how you show me you love me, by getting rid of me?”

Maxie shook her head and when she tried to take Sam’s hands into her own, Sam quickly pulled her hands out of Maxie’s, making the blonde frown in the process.

“I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. You’re too good for me, Sam. You could have anyone in the world and yet you had chosen to be with me. I couldn’t take the chance that you would leave me for someone else. I’m telling you now; my heart wouldn’t have been able to take it.”

Sam nodded and then she said, “So you just broke up with me with no warning and without talking to me about what you were thinking and feeling. Dammit Maxie, I would have set you straight. I would have told you that I loved you, but you took that choice away from me when you broke up with me.”

Maxie hung her head sadly as she listened to Sam speak, knowing that it was the truth. That even though she still felt she had done the right thing by breaking up with Sam to protect her heart, she now regretted hurting the one person who had always been there for her and who had always loved her, no matter how many times she had fucked up.

The two of them spent the rest of the day talking and when night came, Sam reluctantly invited Maxie to spend the night since it was getting late anyway. It was two in the morning before the two of them finally fell into an exhausted silence as they thought about everything the other woman had said.

Finally after thirty minutes of silence Maxie said, “I’m sorry for hurting you, Sam. I always seem to hurt the people I love and those people are you, Georgie, Robin and Mac. I hurt you by breaking up with you without telling you why. I hurt Georgie by never being a good enough sister to her when she was alive. I hurt Robin by never getting to know her better and becoming friends with her because the two of us are so different and I hurt Mac by never telling him how much he truly means to me."

Maxie paused and then continued. “I don’t want to hurt you or anyone else anymore and I don’t want to hurt myself anymore. Not being able to see you or hear your wonderful laugh has been hell. So I want to know if we can be friends, Sam. Please, tell me we can still be friends.”

Sam looked into the eyes of the woman she loved and said the one thing that would make them able to stay in each other’s lives until one of them dies.

“I will always forgive you, Maxie. It may take a while but I will always forgive you. It’s like there’s something inside of me that won’t allow me to stay angry with you for long. So yes, we can still be friends.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
